


The Fox and the Panther

by littlev123



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blood, F/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlev123/pseuds/littlev123
Summary: A series of drabbles for the pairing Yusuke/Ann.Prompt/drabble requests are now closed. A huge thank you to everyone who sent one in!





	1. Chapter 1

“Why’s a pretty girl hanging out with this weirdo?”

Annoyance already bubbling in her chest, Ann turned to the rude student who proudly smirked. Beside her in the hall Yusuke appeared nonplussed; he already knew that few in his school appreciated his eccentricities.

“You’d have a lot more fun going to a party with me,” he added. He waited expectantly for a positive response, if his cocky smirk was any indication. 

Ann plastered on a scathing smile. “Sorry, but I’d much rather hang out with my _upcoming artist boyfriend_ instead of someone so sleazy that he asks out the first girl he sees.”

The boy gaped in surprise as Ann grabbed Yusuke’s hand and swiftly headed down the corridor.

“I’m sorry that you have to endure that kind of despicable treatment even here,” Yusuke said as his long legs managed to match her brisk pace.

“I was more pissed about him insulting you. I mean, you are weird, but not in a bad way. He shouldn’t call you out when he’s the jerk.”

“Uh…thank you…?”

As they reached Yusuke’s dorm, she released his hand to allow him to unlock it. “You know what I mean.” Her expression softened. “It’s really not a bad thing. You’re always open about what you like and act how you want. I wish I could do that more.”

As he turned the key, a small smile formed on his face. “I think that’s the first time I’ve heard that someone wants to be like me for a reason not related to art,” he lightly commented. He pulled out the key and opened the door.

“Then you must not have been listening hard, because I know our friends think a lot of you too.” She grinned. “I’m just the lucky one who gets to see all sides of you. Now come on, I brought one of my favorite movies to watch!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “they are both adults and Ann just had their first child so Yusuke decides to paint them both to honor his mom”

Scrutinizing her appearance in the bathroom mirror, Ann brushed her fingers through the waves of her platinum blond hair. She leaned forward to examine her eyes; she spotted no wrinkles yet. Since she was nearing thirty and had her first child one month ago, she expected to see one pop up any day now.

For once she thanked god for her “natural beauty” genes.

Satisfied, she left the bathroom and headed to the largest room in the house, Yusuke’s studio. Inside she found him talking softly to the baby in his arms, and their child blinked up at her father with shining dark eyes.

“I was going to ask how I look, but I already know I’m not as adorable as what I’m seeing right now,” Ann noted fondly.

“Your lovely mother is back, Shiho,” Yusuke said as he turned to his wife. When Ann held out her arms, he handed Shiho to her.

Ann walked over to a stool in the center of the room and sat down. Shiho emitted a tiny whimper, prompting her mother to coo soothingly for a few moments. Once she calmed, Ann looked up at Yusuke, who had taken his position in front of an easel.

“Should I pose a certain way?” She asked.

“How you are is perfect.” Yusuke picked up his pencil and, after glancing between his family and the canvas, he placed the tip near the edge. A spark of melancholy caused him to hesitate.

“…I think your mother would love knowing you’re making this in her honor.” Ann offered a small, understanding smile.

“I…yes. This painting…I want it to capture this beautiful moment, but also connect the four of us together.”

“I’d say this is the perfect way to do that.”

Releasing a slow breath, he nodded and started to sketch, his mind solely focused on the most important piece of his life.

It took several sessions over the course of a week before he finished, as a couple times Shiho started to fuss before he made much progress. But when he showed the completed portrait to Ann and their friends, everyone agreed that it was truly a masterpiece.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “have Panther heal an injured Fox and scolding him after a hard battle for being too reckless”

Crimson dripped from between Yusuke’s gloved fingers, which currently gripped his left shoulder tightly. Though his mask covered most of his expression, his eyes scrunched closed in pain as he leaned against the wall.

“Carmen, Diarama!” Ann’s rushed voice trembled on the order as she hurried to his side. A soft glow enveloped Yusuke’s shoulder, and he sighed in relief as the excruciating pain dissipated into a dull ache. When he glanced up at his fellow thief to thank her, his words caught in his throat at the fear-fueled ire flashing in her eyes.

She moved his hand to examine the drying blood and now undamaged skin revealed through his ripped shirt. “You can’t keeping being that reckless, Fox!”

“But I destroyed the enemy, so it was a satisfactory risk,” he pointed out.

She shook her head furiously. “Joker and Queen have already warned you before. You have to control yourself more.”

Frowning at the suggestion, Yusuke straightened against the wall. When inside palaces or Mementos, the sheer power and adrenaline thrumming in his veins was addicting. Instead of disciplining it like the others did, he often allowed the rush to decide his actions. This resulted in many instances of unchecked attacks where he needlessly but gloriously pushed his abilities to their limits.

Of course, his abandon had also caused several injuries to his person as well, like now.

“I still listen to orders, so I personally don’t believe there is a problem.”

“You could have died just now!” Through her mask he spotted tears pricking the corners of his eyes, and guilt flushed through his chest.

“I’m alright, Panther…” He attempted to soothe her, but her watery glare didn’t budge an inch.

“For now. But next time, what if…” She swallowed thickly, cutting herself off. Yusuke reached out to her, but she continued before his hand could find her shoulder. “I worry about you. We all do when you’re reckless like that.”

Yusuke allowed his hand to fall back to his side. Had he been worrying her and the others that much? Ann’s raw, desperate concern tore at his heart. He despised knowing that he had been the cause of her fear.

“Please be more careful?” she tried again, her anger having drained out into an exhausted plea.

“I promise I’ll try,” he firmly, genuinely declared. Battling against the craving to acquiesce to his adrenaline would be supremely difficult, but if it meant lessening Ann and the rest of the team’s distress, then he fully intended to put forth all his effort.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "first kiss"

As Ann explained what had happened at her latest modeling job, Yusuke unintentionally zoned out his girlfriend’s words, and his gaze flicked to her lips. He enjoyed listening to her expressive voice, he really did, but recently he found the way her mouth shone with clear lip gloss fascinating.

The desire to find the nearest paper to capture the alluring sight warred with the temptation to discover if it felt as soft as it looked.

“…Yusuke?”

Snapping out of the trance, he abruptly realized that he had noticeably leaned forward a few inches to achieve a closer view. Ann blinked, a hint of pink dusting her cheeks.

“Ah, I apologize,” he quickly said, straightening with an embarrassed clearing of his throat. When it came to romantic matters, with which he had little experience in, he often became flustered and unsure how to act.

“I just wasn’t expecting it, is all.” Though they had been dating for several weeks, they agreed to take it slow, and hadn’t kissed yet. She gave a teasing grin. “You were staring pretty hard at my mouth, weren’t you?”

“I couldn’t help but appreciate the perfect curvature and color,” he admitted. “And I’m…curious about the texture.”

“Does that mean you want to kiss me?” she reaffirmed.

A blush rising to his pale face, he nodded. “…I believe so.”

However, he stayed where he was. Warm appreciation blossomed in her chest. Yusuke may not understand certain social protocols, but he never made any sort of romantic action without her explicit permission first. 

“Then we can.” Her face reddened further, yet she shifted closer. He hesitated for a moment, uncertain how to begin, before eventually leaning forward and placing his lips on hers.

Yusuke was stock still with eyes closed, and their noses bumped. Ann suppressed a giggle. Gently placing her fingers on his chin, she guided him into tilting his head slightly. She placed a light pressure against his lips. Her heart pounded faster when he responded in kind, and his hand rested on her shoulder.

After a few moments she pulled back, and he did as well. She opened her mouth to speak, but he managed to find his voice first.

“What a wondrous feeling…!” Reverence shone in his eyes. “Ann, may we do that again?”

Smiling widely, she closed the distance between them once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "based on a conversation that can happen in mementos, where ann apparently dozed off in the morgana bus and when she wakes up again yusuke can say "oh, you dozed off alright..." and to me it sounds like he's kinda embarrassed? so every time that happens i think "wait what if when ann dozed off she ended up leaning on yusuke's shoulder without realizing it and he's just like 'oh god i've never had anyone fall asleep on me before let alone ann she looks so peaceful what do i do-'"
> 
> This is a little different from the prompt, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. ^_^

Yusuke glanced out the window as Morgana sped through Mementos, his gaze catching on dark tunnels and the movement of weak enemies. After a long evening of delving farther into the area, they were now returning, and each of them felt the familiar ache of tiredness weighing in his or her bones.

A light weight falling onto his shoulder disrupted Yusuke’s reverie. Pleasant surprise bloomed on his features as he realized the presence belonged to a now-sleeping Ann. Her eyes appeared closed behind her mask, and her mouth parted to release slow, even breaths.

Even now, with wavy hair tousled and jaw slack, she was truly a breathtaking sight.

_A sleeping beauty,_ his mind supplied.

However, his awe quickly diminished as he realized he was unsure how to react to the situation. What would she do if she woke up in this position? Would she push him away? Perhaps he should wake her up to prevent that. But she appeared so peaceful…she deserved to rest, even if it was only for a moment.

Uncertainty tensed his body. Never had he encountered a problem like this.

“Yo, Panther. We’re almost there, so stop drooling on Fox’s shoulder,” Ryuji teased, although the lack of energy behind it revealed his own exhaustion.

Yusuke tossed a glare at the other and then paused as he heard Ann’s sleepy whine. “Do I have to…?”

Reluctantly straightening, she released a yawn and slumped against her seat. Yusuke instantly missed the contact.

“Sorry,” she said, attempting to wipe her heavy eyes before realizing her mask prevented her from the action.

“It’s all right,” Yusuke responded. She didn’t appear perturbed by her choice of a pillow, which he counted as a good sign. “You’re welcome to fall asleep on me whenever you wish.”

“…okay then,” Ann said slowly. In other circumstances she probably would have found that odd, but she was too sluggish to think too hard about it. She rubbed her cheek. “You need to eat more. Your shoulder is bony.”

“He got a free pass? The hell! You would have kicked me if I said that,” Ryuji huffed, crossing his arms. 

While the two started bickering, Yusuke idly rubbed his gloved hand against his shoulder as he wondered what color best represented the wonderment still lingering in his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your Name AU

Classical music trilling from a phone roused Ann from her slumber. Groaning in protest, she ignored the sound and kept her eyes closed as she attempted to reach over for the long, fluffy pillow she liked to embrace.

Her hand hit a hard surface instead of the soft blankets on her bed. Confused, she slowly opened her eyes.

A floor. Why was she on a floor…?

She shot up to a sitting position. Her gaze roved over the countless canvases, sketchpads, paintbrushes, and other art supplies that littered the room. If it weren’t for the mini-fridge and half-open closet, one would have mistaken it for a studio.

But most importantly, this was not her room.

Heart pounding, she scrambled out of her futon. “Where—?!”

She slapped a hand over her mouth. Since when had her voice been that deep?

The phone’s continued chirping drilled into her befuddled mind. Irritated, she grabbed it and stopped the alarm. It was an older version of an iPhone than what she had. She also noticed that her hand was somewhat larger, and the nails were bare instead of painted a glossy pink.

An idea popped into her mind. Maybe the phone had a front-facing camera?

Thankfully the device didn’t require a password, and she found the app easily.

She stared at the inky blue hair framing a masculine jawline and dark grey eyes. She placed a slender finger on her cheekbone in disbelief.

“What the hell?!”

~~~

“Ann, Ryuji and Shiho are here! Wake up!”

Yusuke stirred, his mind still sluggish with sleep and utterly confounded by the unfamiliar names. As he started to rise, he noticed what should be his futon dip like a thick mattress. Looking down, he realized that he lay on a swath of thick pillows and fleecy blankets.

Odd. Perhaps he was dreaming? 

Spotting his hand, he held it in front of his face curiously. A hand smaller than his, thin fingers, nails shining with coral nail polish.

Rising, he observed the rest of his body. Thin short shorts covered smooth legs, and a matching tank top that revealed a sliver of cleavage. Wavy platinum blonde hair fell onto his shoulders. He ran his fingers over the breasts and across the flat, hourglass-shaped midsection in fascination.

“What a realistic dream,” he muttered, not missing the higher pitch of this new voice.

“Are you dressed yet?” a female, different from the one earlier, asked through the closed door.

“If you don’t hurry up, Shiho and I are gonna leave without you!” a male warned.

Yusuke hurriedly stood, deciding to play along. He was curious to see where this dream would lead him next.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Have Yusuke meet Ann’s parents for the first time. Make the first ‘meet my parents’ moment very awkward”
> 
> I feel like this drabble turned out a little messy, but I hope it is enjoyable nonetheless. ^_^

Due to her parents’ travelling, Ann saw them more over video calls than in person. Today, however, her mother and father were staying at home for the next two weeks for family time and a much needed break.

Yusuke respectfully stood back as Ann threw her arms around her parents. Her mother’s pale blue eyes closed as she energetically returned the embrace, and the designer purse around her wrist bumped against Ann’s back. The tailored clothes she wore accented her slim waist and tall frame that nearly reached Yusuke’s height.

Meanwhile, her father greeted her in a more sedate yet no less loving manner. Darker skin and slicked back coal hair revealed his Asian heritage. Though stockier and shorter than the other two, his broad shoulders and sharp jawline proved that the entire family contained attractive genes.

It also appeared that he was the most observant one; only a few moments passed before his steely gaze locked onto Yusuke. Suddenly caught in the most intense scrutiny he had ever experienced, the teenager wondered if half the enemies in the Palaces could make such a threatening glare.

“Who is that?” her father demanded.

Yusuke politely bowed. “Kitagawa Yusuke. It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”

“Kitagawa…?” The older woman pondered over the name for a moment before snapping her fingers in jovial realization. “Ah!”

He straightened only to see Ann’s mother far closer than she had been a moment ago. _What remarkable speed,_ Yusuke marveled in both awe and trepidation.

“You must be her boyfriend,” she said in heavily accented Japanese.

“Her what?” A vein appeared on her husband’s forehead.

Ann sighed, planting a hand on her cheek. “I told you about him last week, Dad. Remember? You told me to stab him with one of my high heels if he tries anything funny.”

“Oh. Right.” Despite the acknowledgment, his expression remained stony.

“I assure you, I would never purposefully harm her in any fashion.” Yusuke attempted to reassure.

“That’s good to hear. You’re a handsome boy; it’d be a shame if we had to change that.” Her mother’s warning smile, more terrifying than a shadow’s murderous grin, sent a chill down Yusuke’s spine.

Now he knew where Ann’s fierceness came from.

“Trust me, you don’t have to worry about anything like that,” Ann insisted. Her tone softened with affection as she continued. “He’s always sweet, even when he’s as oblivious as a rock. That reminds me, you should see his art. Everything he makes has so much passion behind it.”

Warmth bloomed in Yusuke’s chest from the fond praise. “I suppose, but I firmly believe that Ann has provided me with some of the most significant inspiration I have ever acquired. The feelings I experience beside her have allowed me to create my best ideas.”

“He has such a way with words,” Ann’s mother released a dreamy sigh.

“You’re an artist?” the father questioned.

Yusuke nodded. “Many of my works have featured in brief exhibitions. While I continue to strive for higher quality and different emotions, I do believe I have improved significantly since that failed deal several months ago when I asked Ann to model nu—”

Ann slapped a hand over Yusuke’s mouth. “Soooo, who wants tea?” she quickly offered, praying that Yusuke would get the message to _not mention that unless you want to die, idiot._

To her extreme relief they accepted, so she left to make drinks and pulled Yusuke along with her. Once they returned the conversations, though not smooth in the least, went without incident, and Ann supposed her father reluctantly nodding farewell to Yusuke at the end of the night meant that the meeting was successful.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Since Yusuke is dating Ann, he now faces daily passive aggressive remarks from a jealous Morgana"

Ever since he Ann announced that she and Yusuke were dating, Morgana had made it his personal mission to A) one-up Yusuke at any available opportunity, B) throw passive aggressive remarks at the artist, and C) consistently ruin romantic moods.

“Wait…is your tail wagging, Fox?” Ann covered her mouth to hide her grin, her eyes glittering with amusement behind her mask.

“Opening treasure chests can be thrilling,” Yusuke defended. Though the newly acquired item was mediocre, the excitement itself was almost worth it for him.

“I can’t believe I’ve never noticed that before. It’s kind of adorable.”

Morgana swiftly jumped in front of Ann, his back turned toward her. “If you think that, then my tail is even better! It’s au naturel and softer.”

“I thought you said your true form is human?” she teased.

Realizing his mistake, Morgana winced. “W-Well, it at least looks more real than his.”

Sometimes Morgana’s antics bordered on entertaining; other times it became downright exasperating.

Such as when the couple happened to arrive early to the Phantom Thieves meeting. Sojiro was in the back organizing the storeroom, and Akira had some errand to run before he returned. So the two sat next to each other in a booth, Yusuke’s long legs brushing against hers as they talked.

“I got so many compliments on my nails today,” she said, holding out her hand with her fingers stretched in emphasis. Soft reds and oranges formed intricate swirls and dots on her nails, and the clean lines gave the artistry a professional finish.

“It was an interesting challenge,” Yusuke admitted, quietly pleased. “Using numerous small canvases meant I had to focus more on color coordination and less on details. I had also never used a toothpick for painting before.”

“Now that you’ve shown me how good you are at it, I hope you know I’ll be asking for it again.”

“I—”

A black feline with white paws suddenly jumped on the table, startling them both. His bright blue eyes scrutinized Yusuke’s work. “Hm. Not bad,” he admitted. He sat down and absentmindedly licked one of his paws before rubbing said paw over his ear.

“You’re not with Akira?” Ann asked.

Lowering his front leg, Morgana pointedly kept his gaze on her. “He was just going shopping again, so I decided to take a quick nap.”

“Since it will be some time before the others arrive, you could continue your nap,” Yusuke suggested.

“But then no one would be here to entertain Lady Ann.”

Yusuke sighed, and Ann shot the cat an unimpressed look. A moment later, however, an idea popped into her mind.

Forcing her voice into a honey-sweet tone, she clasped her hands together. “Hey, Mona, could you do me a favor?”

“Of course.” His tail slowly sweeping across the table, he straightened, at attention.

“I think I dropped a ring outside. It’s thin and looks like braided silver. I would go out and search myself—”

“Say no more! I’ll go search for it right now.” Leaping down, he determinedly marched toward the door—until he reached it and Yusuke had to open it for him. Then the feline stepped outside, and the door chimed as Yusuke shut it behind him.

“When did you lose your ring?” he inquired, sitting back down.

“I didn’t.” Placing a hand on the back of his neck, she gently pulled him in for a kiss. He readily complied, placing a hand on her waist and another on her back. They would definitely need to have a talk with Morgana later, but for now they had roughly ten minutes alone and were thoroughly distracted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "perhaps Ryuji warns Yusuke not to hurt her and explaining what she dealt with with Kamoshida"

Yusuke spotted Ryuji’s striking blond hair from halfway across the square. Idly shifting his weight from one foot to another, the artist wondered if his unusual height appeared as much of a beacon as the bold yellow amongst a sea of grays, blacks, and dark browns. Not that he was bothered by the notion, of course. On the contrary, their appearances made them easier to find in crowded areas like this. 

“I forgot how busy it would be this time of the day,” Ryuji said as he reached the other. “Anyway, let’s get movin’ before my stomach eats itself. I’m ready for ramen!”

“Did you not invite the others?” Yusuke questioned curiously. When the shorter male had invited him to a ramen shop and offered to pay for them both, he had agreed immediately. Other than raiding Akira’s room for chips, his meals consisted of small portions of rice for the past month. However, he had expected the others to come since he and Ryuji simply didn’t hang out alone that often.

“Nah, I’ve actually got something I want to talk to you about.” Ryuji started walking, and Yusuke followed. “It’s about Ann.”

Hearing her name piqued his interest considerably. Today marked nine days since Yusuke and Ann had started dating, and they had been wonderful days indeed. Never had he experienced such elation, such a swelling of various emotions that often left him equal parts reeling and marveling at their intensity, until this stage of his life. 

But as he noticed the other’s serious expression, worry dashed away the reminiscing. “What about her?”

“Something happened before we met you…” Ryuji paused, his jaw clenching from memories that continued to incite fury within him. “I’m not going to tell you the details since she should do that herself.”

“Then why bring it up?”

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Because I don’t want you making her uncomfortable.”

“I would never—”

“I know, I know. I’m not saying I don’t trust you. It’s just…she’s been through some stuff, so keep that in mind, yeah? Take things slow unless she says different.” 

Nodding, Yusuke wondered what had happened to Ann in the past. But Ryuji was right; that information should come from her when she was ready to talk about it. The idea of someone treating her wrongly sent burning tendrils of outrage curling around his heart.

“Thank you for telling me this. To think she went through terrible hardships before…it’s unspeakable. She deserves all the happiness the world can offer.”

Ryuji nodded with a satisfied grin. “Exactly. I would have kicked your ass if you said anything other than that.” Lightly slapping him on the back, he rushed ahead. “We’re almost at the restaurant, so hurry up!”


End file.
